


Calm

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Connie just doesn't want to go on anymore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Connie just doesn't want to go on anymore.

Connie could do nothing but cry. Everything he knew was gone. His village, his childhood friends, his family. Gone. He cried and looked over the edge of the roof and thought. So many had died already. What was one more? He would just be added to the list of the deceased. He looks towards the dark horizon sobbing. He was gonna do it. As he swung his foot over the edge and looked down. It wasn't that long of a drop but it might be just enough. As he went to swing his other foot over, someone called his name.

“Connie! No!” Still crying he turned and saw Armin Arlert climbing through the window Connie himself had climbed through only about an hour ago. “Connie! What are you doing?”

“Go back inside Armin.” He cried. “I have to do this!”

“No you don't!” Armin said finally pulling himself through the opening. “This won't solve anything!”

“You don't get it! They're gone! They're all gone! I-” Connie's voice cuts out as he is overcome by sobs again. Armin rushes forward and uses this diversion to pull his friend back from the edge. Connie tried to fight and get back over. “No! Let me go! I need to do this.”

His voice drops as he cries into Armin's shirt. Armin does nothing but runs his hand over the boy's shorn hair. Connie just clung to him and cried. “Just let me die.”

“You know I can't do that.” Armin whispered to him.

“Why, not?”

“Because you didn't let me die when I wanted to.” Armin said plainly. Connie looked up and was met with the calm blue of his friend's eyes. The same blue that he would think of to quell his nightmares.

“What are you talking about?” Connie asked as his sobs died down.

“The day the Titans took Trost,” he began. “I lost my whole team.That alone made me want to die. Then, I lost my best friend who is practically my brother. That day I thought I lost everything I ever had to live for. I was ready to die. In fact I welcomed it. But then you came and pulled me away from it all. You were there for me then. Let me be there for you now.”

Connie's eyes welled up again. He didn't even remember that. Could one act really help like that? “B-But now I have nothing to live for.”

Armin gently stroked his cheek. “No, no Connie. Don't say that.”

“But it's true.” Connie said pushing away from him. “Everyone that mattered to me is gone. There's no one left for me.”

“There's me.”

Armin realized instantly that he had said that out loud. Moonlight reflected off of the roof and illuminated Connie's honey colored eyes. “You can live for me. And I'll live for you.”

Connie was speechless. “Armin I,-”

Armin tried to back pedal. “Don't. I know it sounds weird-”

“No!” Connie stopped him. “No, I understand. I just didn't think you felt that way.”

There was silence as both boys tried to figure out what to say next. After some time, Armin stood and dusted himself off. He then offered a hand to Connie. “Can you stand?”

He looked up, his face now dry and nodded. He let Armin pull him to his feet. After being sure that Connie had his balance, Armin looked to the lightening horizon. Connie followed his gaze and slipped his hand in to Armin's. Armin looked at him.

“Can today be the beginning... For us?” Connie asked averting his gaze.

Armin smiled. “I don't see why not?”


End file.
